


Reminiscing

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Original Character Death(s), Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Scar Chain's rebellion, Nagi and Karako recall their early days together. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well I am back with my third and final Deadman Wonderland fanfic. This takes place right before the Scar Chain rebellion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonderland

It was a solemn night in Deadman Wonderland but, as most slept a group had butterflies in their stomachs. The members of Scar Chain knew tomorrow could be the day they dreamed of but, it could just as easily be the day all their hopes were dashed. In their headquarters, Nagi Kengamine was drinking at the bar.

"Hey Nagi, having trouble sleeping?" asked Karako.

"If I said that I wasn't a little nervous, I would be lying." answered Nagi.

"I know what you mean." replied Karako sitting next to Nagi.

"It's going to feel great leaving this place." sighed Nagi.

"Yeah. It's going to feel weird adjusting to life outside this hell hole though." said Karako.

"True. After spending so much time here it will be odd living outside again." said Nagi.

"That is if we don't end up in an another prison." sighed Karako.

"At least it would be better than it would here." shrugged Nagi.

"Damn right." agreed Karako.

"So, what are you going to do when we get out of here?" asked Nagi.

"No clue. I guess I could try to regain my old job as a nurse. If that doesn't work I guess I'll find something else." answered Karako.

"I'm going to find a job maybe in the public sector. I need to provide for my family." said Nagi.

"Yeah." said Karako sadly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nagi.

"No. I was just about everyone else." answered Karako.

"We will definitely find a way to keep in touch." replied Nagi.

"It's funny, we never would have met everyone if it wasn't for this place." noted Karako.

"That includes us as well." stated Nagi.

"Yeah." replied Karako trying to suppress a blush.

"Meeting you was one of the best things that happened here." said Nagi, "I don't think I could have gotten by if it weren't for you, especially when things got incredible dark. I could never thank you enough for that."

"Same here." agreed Karako, "I would have freaking lost my mind if I hadn't meet up with you and the rest of Scar Chain. You were the only thing that kept me sane."

"Do you remember how we first met?" asked Nagi.

"Like it was yesterday." answered Karako.

 

It was a warm summer day in Tokyo when the batch of new recruits arrived at Deadman Wonderland. To say Karako Koshio was nervous would be an understatement. She lined up with the other inmates when somebody marched up to them.

"I am Chief Makina the head of security at Deadman Wonderland. My job is keeping you line and preserving the order here. If any of you get out of control, then you'll have to deal with me." explained the woman.

"Hey, can we see your tits?" asked one of the man inmates.

"No but, they're G cups if that helps." answered Makina.

"Perverts." sighed Karako to herself.

"Since you are death row inmates I suggest you read the pamphlets that you received when you arrived. If you don't, I doubt any of you will last more than a day." said Makina.

 

Makina then left and the inmates entered population. Karako nervously walked around and soon befriended a few nice inmates. However, a group of inmates had noticed her.

"Hey babe, what brings a hotty like you to a shithole like this?" asked the male leader.

"I'd rather not say." answered Karako.

"Well, then the least you can do is introduce yourself." replied the man.

"Karako Koshio." state said woman.

"I'm Junichiro. You might recognize me. My story was quite a big deal." said the man.

"Yeah I remember you. You're the guy that raped fifteen woman over a period of like two weeks." said Karako with disgust.

"Oh they were asking for it." said Junichiro.

"Look, I really don't like you so just leave me alone." said Karako who then walked off.

"Oh come on baby, don't be so cold." said Junichiro, who followed Karako with his gang.

"I thought I say to leave me alone." repeated Karako, now more forceful.

"I don't really feel like it." said Junichiro.

"Look, I'm not afraid to kick your ass." spat Karako.

"Kitty has some claws. I like it." replied Junichiro, licking his lips.

"You best listen to her." said a man emerging from the shadows.

"I don't give a shit who you are but, you since you wan't to get involved fine." said Junichiro, "Guys, make an example of him."

"I was hoping to avoid this." sighed the man, "Bloodshot Eyes of the Owl."

Both Karako an Junichiro stood in shock as spheres of blood suddenly emerged and quickly exploded. Once the smoke settled down, it was clear all of Junichiro's followers were dead.

"Shit." said Junichiro shaking.

"Now, I suggest you leave this nice woman alone." said Nagi

"Wow." was all Karako could manage to say.'

Junichiro was shaking not having any idea what to do. Moving his head back and forth, Junichiro jumped over and grabbed Karako.

"Don't fucking move or the bitch dies." said Junichiro, clearly desperate.

"Let her go!" snapped Nagi.

"Hell no." spat Junichiro who grabbed Karako,"I'll just take this little girl back to my cell and..."

As Junichiro grabbed Karako, instinct kicked in and attacked. Karako's right arm became surrounded in blood and quickly hardened. When she Junichiro, his skull was crushed by the force of the impact an he fell dead on the ground.

"What the hell?!" asked Karako confused.

"I see. So you're one of us as well." said Nagi, "Come with me."

"Okay but, only because you helped me." replied Karako.

 

The two prisoners walked off with Karako following behind Nagi. While she was grateful he protected her, Karako still wouldn't let her guard totally down just yet. Soon, they arrived a room complete with bar. Karako was impressed at the sight.

"Welcome to our headquarters. It's not that much I know." said Nagi, "Now I'm sure you have plenty of questions."

"Who are you? What did you do? How did I do that? What the hell is what hell is going on?" asked Karako.

"My name is Nagi Kengamine and I am a Deadman, that ability is called Branch of Sin, you have it as well and this is the secret of Deadman Wonderland." answered Nagi.

"Deadman. Branch of Sin." repeated Karako confused.

"Branch of Sin is a special ability that is different for every person. We Deadman are hidden here in G-Block away from generation population. G-Block will never be found on a map, it's hidden away down here in the bowels of the prison and for good reason." explained Nagi.

"I could imagine" replied Karako.

"Actually, the reason is much worse. Deadmen are forced to compete in duels called Carnival Corpse where we're forced to fight for the amusement of Deputy Warden Tamaki and a group of people who watch via the internet. Whoever loses must suffer a punishment where the prison physician Dr. Rei Takashima removes a body part. It doesn't help that Takasima is a sadist who enjoys torturing us." further explained Nagi.

"How the hell can they get away with this shit?!" asked Karako outraged.

"The world is unaware of the atrocities in Deadman Wonderland." answered Nagi.

"They shouldn't be allowed to get away with this!" declared Karako.

"I agree with you, that's why I formed Scar Chain." replied Nagi.

"What's Scar Chain?" asked Karako.

"It's a rebel group whose sole purpose is exposing the atrocities committed her and getting Deadman Wonderland shut down." answered Nagi.

"I want to join you." stated Karako.

"I'm glad to hear that. Welcome to Scar Chain." said Nagi with a grin.

 

Time passed by as Karako got used to life in Deadman Wonderland. Dubbed Game Fowl, she was quickly moved to G-Block knew her first Carnival Corpse would be coming soon. On a dreary day, that time came.

"Nagi, how did your first Carnival Corpse go?" asked Karako as they two walked down the halls.

"Rough. I eventually won but, for the most part I was just trying not to die." answered Nagi.

"Oh." replied Karako clearly nervous.

"It will be hard and if I told you not to be nervous then that would be be pointless since you will be anyway." said Nagi, "All I can really say is just be careful."

"Okay." said Karako with a faint smile.

"I'll let you get ready." said Nagi, who then walked away.

"Nagi." said Karako warmly, when suddenly someone bumped into her.

"I'm sorry." said the girl quickly.

"It's okay." said Karako wo noted, "You seem...young."

"My name is Minatsuki Takami. I only recently arrived here." explained Minatsuki, putting on her innocent act.

"That's horrible." said Karako.

"I hate it here." replied Minatsuki.

"This place is evil." stated Karako.

"I was cursed with a Branch of Sin and they force me to hurt people. I hate it." said Minatsuki whimpering.

"That's horrible." stated Karako feeling terrible for the girl.

"It's worse...I am your opponent in the next Carnival Corpse." explained Minatsuki.

"Damn." spat Karako softly.

The two women headed to the arena where Carnival Corpse occurred. They faced off against each other while being observed by the online crowd. Karako was disgusted by the whole situation.

("Today the Game Fowl makes her Carnival Corpse debut against the formidable Hummingbird. Let's see if Game Fowl can survive her first Carnival Corpse.") said the announcer.

"I'm not doing this! You need to get your amusement somewhere else!" cried Karako.

Karako turned around to walk away when suddenly she was blindsided. After being violently thrown to the ground, Karako looked up and saw Minatsuki starring at her with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Minatsuki, what's going on?" asked Karako confused.

"Oh God you haven't figured it out! Man your freaking stupid! I'm what you'd call a sociopath. Slowly torturing and killing people gets me so wet." answered Minatsuki her face twisted into a sick smile.

"Damn." spat Karako.

"Now, I'll rip you apart with my Whip Wings. And please struggle, it really turns me on." said Minatsuki.

Minatsuki attacked Karako who began running around like the battlefield. She continued trying to dodge the attacks until one Whip Wing hit Karako from behind and threw her on the ground.

"Oh God, that's it!" cried Minatsuki orgasmic.

"Damn. She's really going to kill me." said Karako to herself, trying not to panic.

"Oh please keep running. The hunt is half the fun."said Minatsuki.

"How did I activate my Branch of Sin?" asked Karako to herself.

"Come on. If you just lay there this shit won't be fun." said Minatsuki annoyed.

"Dammit. I can't die now. This place won't be where my life ends. Nagi." said Karako who activated her Branch of Sin.

"Oh, the girls is gonna fight back." noted Minatsuki, "That will just make slaughtering you more fun."

Minatsuki attacked with her Whip Wing but, Karako used her Branch of Sin to defend herself. Minatsuki became irate started attacking wildly. Karako saw an opening and charged. Minatsuki quickly moved to defend herself but, Karako managed to close in and punch Minatsuki in the face knocking the girl out.

("Wow! With only one punch Game Fowl pulled out a huge upset!") declared the announcer.

"I did it." said Karako amazed, only to remember what Nagi told her earlier.

("Whoever loses must suffer a punishment where the prison physician Dr. Rei Takashima removes a body part. It doesn't help that Takasima is a sadist who enjoys torturing us.")

"Return to your cell Game Fowl." ordered a masked foot soldier.

 

Karako left and headed back to her cell. Once there Karako threw herself on her bed and stayed there for a few hours trying to absorb everything that had happened. Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Karako, it's me." said Nagi.

"Hello Nagi." replied Karako opening her cell door.

"I saw your fight earlier. You did well especially against Hummingbird. If I knew she was your opponent, I would have warned you about her." stated Nagi.

"Did she undergo a punishment yet?" asked Karako.

"Minatsuki lost a kidney." answered Nagi.

"Dammit!" snapped Karako.

"That's a fact of life for Deadmen. Minatsuki lost once before to Mockingbird and had part of her stomach removed and I had my vocal cords removed after a lose." replied Nagi.

"This place is fucked up!" cried Karako.

"Indeed." sighed Nagi.

"Nagi, I want to bring this place down." declared Karako.

 

At they bar, Nagi and Karako could only smile as they recalled their time together. Finishing their drinks, only hoped these good memories could replace the horrible ones from being at Deadman Wonderland.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." sighed Karako.

"Indeed. We are mere hours away from freedom." agreed Nagi.

"I hope we keep in touch after our escape." stated Karako with a blush.

"Karako, I need to thank you. I was losing my sanity before I met you. I'm not sure I could survived if it wasn't for you." said Nagi.

"I feel the same." replied Karako trying to suppress her blush.

"To freedom." said Nagi raising his glass.

"To freedom." said Karako as the two clincked their glasses together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there is the story and I hope you liked it. I likely won't return to Deadman Wonderland but, I do have plenty of other projects and I hope you support these stories as well. Thank you everyone and please review.


End file.
